Passion From Within
by homeslice-of-a-homegirl
Summary: "I told you already you were mine," he answered, "We are a pair in every sense of the word. You are my mate so that makes you more than a Beta. We are the alpha pair
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I had originally made this to be part of my story Never be Friends but it didn't really fit and quite frankly has seemed to have taken a mind of its own. So I will eventually continue Never be Friends but right now this one needs it's time to shine. R&R

I felt as if everything was slipping from my fingers. Once I had a great grip on my world. I had dreams and plans. Fate had other ideas. The man I loved left me holding my foolish young dreams for the only sister I ever had. I was broken into a million pieces. The woman I thought I was quickly proved to be a mirage. I only knew what I didn't know.

"Leah?" Seth called. His large form was above me in a matter of seconds. A frown on his face when he noticed the tears falling from my eyes.

"Lee…" he whispered gathering me into his arms. I sobbed softly onto his shoulders. I know I should be over this. I know I shouldn't be holding on. But my heart was heavy with scars and I felt completely shaken.

Not only did I have to deal with the fact that my fiancé left me for my cousin Emily. I also had to deal with my father's death. Not to mention that now I was some sort of freaky teenage wolf. A genetic dead end. That's why Sam imprinted on Emily. I was broken.

"Don't do this to yourself," Seth whispered tilting my head to look in my eyes, "It will be alright."

I wanted to believe him. I bit my lip and nodded my head. But there was no belief in my soul. I was overwhelmed sadness. My body felt heavy. My spirit was broken. The only thing left in me was anger. I was angry at Sam and Emily. Angry at my dad for not taking better care of himself. Angry at whatever stupid gene I carried that turned me into a monster. Already I felt my muscles trembling. I felt the wolf inside of me fighting to get out.

"Go outside Leah," Seth said noting how close I was to losing control. I barely made it out the back door before exploding into a mountain of fur. I heard Seth calling out to me as I ran toward the woods. I didn't want to be bothered right now. I wanted some time to think. I padded my way along the damp dirt ground. Letting it get between my paws. I made my way toward the border. The Cullen's had left town a few months ago but it still felt weird to pass the line my ancestors made to keep us safe. I wanted to blame them for my change. If they hadn't come back I would have never changed. My dad would still be alive. And Sam would still be with me.

But if I learned anything about fate. Somehow it would have all come to play one way or another. If it wasn't the Cullen's it would have been another vampire that made us phase. And I would still be what I am now.

"Leah?"

"What do you want Jake?" I asked not really wanting to be interrupted. I froze. The wind tossed my fur lightly. It took a second for my mind to catch up.

"Jacob Black where in God's name are you?" I screeched.

"Geez Leah calm down I can still hear that vibrating in my skull."

"Where are you Jacob?" I asked again.

"Turn around."

He stood there. A large mass of russet fur, his pointed up and his snort sniffing the air. He looked down right wild standing there with the wind tossing his fur about. I phased not caring about my nakedness. Not caring about the twigs poking my feet as I made my way over to him. He phased as I got closer. His hair was longer then when he left. So were his nails. His eyes black it was as if his wolf was still here between us. Under his skin waiting to come back out again. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of his forest.

His eyes met mine. A jolt ran through me. Primal Jake was turning me on. In a way I've never experienced. He body long and lean. His stomach ripped and packed with muscles. He stood hovering over me a good foot. I tried to keep my eyes on his face and not his manhood. That was hardening the closer I got to him. He looked like an ancient sex god.

"What made you come back?" I asked my voice heavy.

"It's time," his voice was rough and scratchy from not being use for so long.

"Time for what?" I asked trembling slightly as he closed the distance between us leaving a few inches.

He cupped my face with his hands his dark eyes searching my face for something, "Do you recall spirit quests?"

I nodded my head not trusting my voice with him so close to me. He nuzzled my face with his. An action that both unnerved me and put me on a slight edge. My body was responding to him in a confusing way.

"My wolf understood my anguish on losing Bella he took me on a spirit quest so to say," He said, "He showed me the true meaning of it all and why you are part of the pack."

He ran his lips along my jaw placing soft kisses on my neck. I was lost for words. I wanted more. He was touching me like no one has even Sam touched me like this. I should stop him. I shouldn't let him touch me in places no else has seen in months. He dropped to his knees and lifted his head over his shoulders exposing my wet sex to him.

I started to protest. Started to pull away. His tongue sweep the length of my sex. I froze. His tongue continued his assault on my sex. I wiggled my hips like a wanton. I begged and pleaded for him to continue. I begged and pleaded for him to stop. My finger gripped his hair like he was my anchor. I cried his name like it was a prayer. It was my salvation as I came.

He pulled away from me licking his lips. I thought it was over. Part of me wanted to cry and the other part wanted to shout with joy. But he wasn't done. No not in the least bit. I screamed in ecstasy when he plunged his fingers deep inside my heat. He growled deep in his throat and pulled me down before him on all fours. I purred I'm sure I did when he moved behind me his fingers still in my sex. He pulled them out and I looked over my shoulder back at him. Lust slammed though me as I watched him suck my juices off his fingers. He placed his large manhood against my tender sex lips. I was quivering with excitement.

He entered me in one swoop. I hissed at the intrusion. He laughed deep in his throat. He was almost too much for me to handle. But I wanted it all. I needed it all. I pushed back on him. He growled and slammed deeper into me. His hips pumped deeper and deeper with each stroke. His hand gripped my hips holding me in place as his strokes became more frantic. I felt myself reaching the edge. I felt myself coming apart at the seams. I screamed as my orgasm hit me. I felt myself clench around his hardness. He came seconds after me.

It was the most mind blowing sex I've ever had and the most spontaneous I've ever been sexually. I was still trembling from the throes of my orgasm I collapsed on the ground trying to catch my breath. Jacob fell to the ground next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled me on top of him.

He was hard and ready again. He placed me over his sex. Hovering me until I was all but begging to be filled again. He let go of my hips and I slid right onto him. I gasped still tender from our last session.

"Take you fill Leah," he purred flexing in muscles in his belly causing his sex to reach places in me I only dreamed of ever being filled. His hands traveled up my sides and cupped my breast. His thumbs rubbed over my nipples. A sensation of pleasure ran through me.

"Jake," I gasped when he lifted up and caught my nipple in his mouth. His hot tongue rolling around the tight bud. I grunted deep in my chest.

"Ride me Leah," he ordered and I did just that.

A/N: it's a little steamy lol R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ok so Jake is a little more primal then I wanted him to come off. But I'm guessing he will be more of the guy we know and love soon. He is still riding off his wolf. Leah may be a little confusing because well honestly she is confused. She only understands the lust and that confuses her. So I hope you guys like it please R&R.

He kissed me softly. My body was still trembling from my multiple orgasms. My nipples taut and strained. Even now as his fingers ghost over my nipples I felt my body stirring getting ready.

"I can't again," I gasped when he pulled my nipple into his hot mouth. His tongue swirling around the tight bud. I was dripping wet. My body lean and long stretched out next to his and filled of lust.

"Yes," he can he laughed sliding into me, "Again and again until you can't think of anything else."

I felt as if we stayed in the woods for hours. Felt as if he never left from inside of me. I laid on top of him filled with wonder. How? I had so many question. I had so many things running through me I didn't quite understand.

"Leah."

My name on his tongue was like ecstasy. I could feel my wolf purring. She was in heaven. Yes. This was what I was made for.

"We have to get back Leah." He turned my face to meet his. Black eyes crashing with mine.

"I don't want to," I whimpered as he rolled his hips grinding his cock into me softly.

"It's time Leah."

He got to his feet pulling me up with him. He nuzzled my face pulling me against his hard body. I couldn't get enough of him. I felt as if I imprinted but on a whole different level. I kissed my way along his jaw before pressing my lips to his. My blood thickens when his tongue thrust in my accepting mouth.

"Mine," he growled grabbing a hand full of my hair yanking my head back. His teeth nipped the tender flesh of my neck. He let go of my hair only to twirl me around he place a tender kiss on the back of my neck where it meets my shoulder.

"This is where I will put my mark," he whispered kissing the spot again.

He moved away from in a flash phasing. I followed him immediately. A couple of other wolves had phased since we had started. Two to be exact. The last two I really wanted to see right now.

Sam and Seth.

"Jacob?" Sam tried tentatively. His voice echo throughout my head. The pain I was feeling earlier tingled slightly against the surprisingly healing ridges of my heart.

Without meaning to I let slip a memory of what was transpiring just minutes before I phased. I let the memory of Jacob's desire fill all of our mines. I could hear my brother screaming about his eyes. I could hear Sam's shout of anger. But the only thing I could feel was Jacob's triumph.

"Mine," he whispered.

Sam let a gut wrenching howl out in the air. I knew it wouldn't be long before the other wolves joined but Jacob let a rivaling howl.

"Meet us at Leah's house," Jake growled when the others joined us.

Sam let out a huff of annoyance but to everyone's surprise more his then the rest our feet moved in the direction of my house.

"Leah," Seth whined he ran over to me and pressed his nose against mine. Jacob whipped around and nipped at his legs.

I watched in wonder as Seth ran forward. The other wolves phased and pulled on their shorts. What was going on? Why was my body reacting to Jake in a way that was foreign even to me? If anyone had treated Seth like that before I would have snapped their head off. But with Jake it was different… I was different. The only time I've ever seen a wolf go through such a drastic change in their person was imprinting. Did I imprint on Jake? Did he imprint on me? I didn't feel like all the things that tied me down to earth had disappeared. I didn't feel like Jake was the only thing that mattered. I've been in the heads of wolves that imprinted. Their minds were consumed by their imprints.

Much like Jake had been consumed with Bella. Had him letting her go opened up the gateway for us? Had I truly let Sam go? I thought back to earlier and the days before today. I don't think I was crying over Sam anymore… but my own insecurities.

So why was Jake different? He looked back at me his black eyes promised lust. It promised passion. He wrapped his large hand around mine after I pulled my dress over my head and pulled me into the house. Seth handed him a pair of shorts once we reached the door and I almost protested when he pulled it on. He gave me a look again full of heat and passion.

Passion.

It made sense when he was in me. It made sense when everything else seemed so surreal. I take in the faces of the wolves around us. Take in their shock and curiosity.

"How?"

Sam's nostrils flared with anger. His lips pulled back in a sneer. His dark eyes cloudy. I studied him in wonder. Did he ever turn me on like the wolf at my foot? Did he ever make my body scream in lust like Jacob did? My wolf purred with each stroke of Jacob's hand on my calf. I understand now why Sam always irritated me more when I phased. My wolf recognized he was just a stand in. He wasn't the true alpha.

Jacob is.

It was weird this sensation flowing over me. It was as if my wolf and I were one. She understood it all. While I was a little foggy on the detail. Even I wanted to know how… or maybe why… really I'm not sure I even care.

Jacob was staring up at Sam with disdain. He dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Sam growled deep in his chest and moved to close the distance between them. Jacob was up before him growling before he even took a step.

"Back up," Jacob growled.

The rest of the wolves leaned back as if they were wary on approaching. I saw the confusion on all their faces. Jacob had resumed his position by my feet on the floor. His eyelids half close as he rubbed my thighs. How in deed?

"I'm not sure," I whispered.

He looked up at me with a face full of lust.

Lust.

That's how. But yet it seems like more. Even now I could feel my body responding to him. I felt like my whole being was being taken over with an unexplainable heat. I wanted to mate with him over and over again. I wanted to drop to the floor before him arch my rump up and invite him into me. It was beyond even my mental compensation.

"Leah is mine."

That is all he said. That was all he was going to say about it. Sam had come rushing forward when he had heard it. He was demanding answers and trying to order Jake to leave me alone. Jacob brushed him off easily again with a wave of his hand. Sam was currently in the corner glowering at us. His eyes bright with anger. No it didn't make sense.

"We need answers, Jacob," Embry said softly moving closer, couching down a few feet from Jacob.

Jacob studied him. His black eyes taking in the whole room. We sat in silence. Waiting. He simple stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it without hesitation. The sense of belonging I got from our touch slammed through me. I wanted him again. His nostrils flared as he pulled me closer to him.

"Mine," he whispered against the skin of my neck nipping me softly.

Yes, my wolf panted… his.

He led me outside and the wolves followed. Sam was the last to join us. His growl resonated off the trees.

"Jacob." His said.

"I am the true alpha Sam," Jacob said his back to him, "Step down or fight me."

A/N: Ok let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: ok here you guys go and over course if your recognize it I don't own it. R&R.

Nothing about this situation made sense. I watched as Sam and Jacob circled each other. I could see the indecision in Sam's eyes and the determination in Jacobs. Would Sam truly fight him? I felt a hand grip mine and squeeze gently. I looked over and was greeted by the top of Emily's head. Her black hair tossed gently in the wind. The grocery bag she was carrying dropped discarded by her feet. She looked up at me with those big soft brown eyes of hers filled with worry and fear.

She seemed to pleading with me to silently to make them stop. She bit down on her lips and gave my hand another small squeeze. Earlier today if she had tried that trick I would have bitten her head off. But the shift in me seemed to have lessened my hatred for her. Maybe there was even an understanding.

She let out a small whimper when Jacob flexed his muscles. Sam eyes flew to her. I watched their exchange with wonder. I let myself see what I refused to see before. Their love was strong. The imprint may have brought them together but the love in their eyes was their own.

The strange part was I could still feel the tremble of anger that would have normally gripped my body. But it seemed tame. More controllable. I looked at my fingers amazed they weren't shaking with the need to phrase.

"Sam," Emily whispered, "Please."

Sam grunted and closed his eyes. I could sense his hesitation. This was his chance to step down and just be with Emily. He knew it. His wolf knew it. Even though it was snarling for domination it would yield in a second to Jacob.

"Make your decision Sam," Jacob said.

Emily was shaking next to me. Her hand still firmly wrapped around mine. I could smell her fear and anxiety. I willed Sam to just give up. Step down. Doesn't he see what he is doing to Emily? Doesn't he see what it is doing to the pack?

He looked around the circle of wolves surrounding him and Jake. His eyes landed on me and I could sense his decision.

"If there is a wolf here who thinks I should fight Jacob for the right of alpha step forward and say something now," his deep voice boomed throughout the circle.

With each second that passed I grew more and more restless. I watched as slowly one by one each wolf bowed out. Embry and Quil were first. Surprisingly Jared was third. Colin, Brady, and Seth followed Jared. The last one standing undecided was Paul. His eyes locked with Jacob. His chest poked out his nostrils flared. Yes I could understand Paul's hesitation. He wasn't sure if Jake would be a good leader. He knew Sam's time was passing but Jacob hasn't proven to be very reliable. After a few minutes of their stare off Paul too bowed out.

It was decided. Sam would not fight Jacob. I watched his lower his head to Jacob. I felt the move of power. I felt my ties to Jacob strengthen. I felt my muscles tremble. One by one each wolf phrased. I let go of Emily's hand and rushed to the woods as my skin exploded around me. And for the first time since I phrased I feel I truly understood my wolf. Because for the first time we both wanted the same thing. Jacob stood before us in his wolf form. His head held high as he let out a howl. He dashed into the woods and we followed.

Yes this was the way it should be. Even Sam's mind was content. He couldn't wait to get back to Emily. And I couldn't wait to feel Jacob between my legs again.

"Gross Leah," Embry gagged.

I laughed throwing my head back with a howl. I could feel Jacob's heated glaze on me and I ran to him nipping his hind legs playfully then running away from him. I could feel him gaining on me. I could feel his closeness. I slowed down when I got to the river. I pushed my hips back toward him. Enjoying the lust filled thoughts that exploded in his head.

"Leah phrase."

I laughed as my body slowly changed from wolf to woman. He was on me before I could stand pushing me down into the soft soil near the river bed. His hard cock pushing into me. I was wet and ready for him. I took him deeper and deeper into my heat. My body winding up with each stroke.

"Fire, Leah," He gasped, "You're fire."

He placed hot kisses along my jaw. When Jacob touches me I feel whole. In his arms wrapped up in passion my heart feels like it can heal. Already I can feel the cracks fussing together. When he is in me my soul feels like it could fly. He doesn't touch me just physically. No Jacob touches me on a level I've never been touched before.

"Mine," he growled nipping my neck.

"Yours," I agreed pushing at his shoulder till he rolled on his back.

I arched my back taking him deeper. Let his my passion for him rain through each kiss and touch. He lifted his hips as I moved over him. He pounded into me even in this position. I felt my sex clinch around him. Tension was building up in me. I didn't think my body was screaming for relief. And when it came. When I came. It was as if the world stopped. I think I can still hear the buzzing in my ear. Jacob gave a soft grunt as he followed. I collapsed on to his chest. He was still in me. Still hard.

"I can't stay here Leah," He chuckled kissing the top of my head, "Neither can you."

I sighed. "I know."

He rolled me off of him and rose to his feet before lifting me up to mine. I loved the feel of his large body pressed against mine. The feel of his face rubbing against mine. He kissed me. Or I kissed him I'm not sure nor was I complaining. I bite his bottom lip and slowly drew it into my mouth sucking on it. He pulled back.

"If you start that we won't get anyway anytime soon."

"Is that such a bad thing," I whispered cupping him with my hand.

"Yes," He groaned his breathe catching, " I have a pack to lead now."

"What are ten more minute?"

"I'm not sure how to feel about that," his eyebrows raised high.

I laughed as he lifted me and wrapped my long legs around his waist. He plunged into me.

"I'll show you ten minutes." He growled before his lips descended on mine.

Passionate isn't something I would ever Sam. His sex was borderline boring. It was standard. After some time I began to know what to expect from him. I didn't know it then but I was settling. Now I know what true passion is. I know it is something that comes from within not something you can force. Jacob was the epitome of passion. He body did thing to mine that I could only dream about. He showed me quite well nothing about him took only ten minutes.

It was pretty late when we made it back to my house. I grabbed the dress I guess Seth had hung out for me, and handed Jake the shorts that were under it. We were laughing like to school age lovers as we walked to my back door.

"So my son come's home and the first thing he doesn't do is to make sure his father is alive," Billy Black's voice boomed from my kitchen table.

I froze. Jacob laughed and moved and sat down next to his father.

"I knew you were alive old man." Jake leaned back in his chair as his belly let out a loud groan.

"Starving yourself now?" Billy asked.

"No just doing too much physical activity lately," he winked at me.

I relaxed from my stance and went and got out three plates of leftovers. This day has been a world wind. And a nice meal was a welcomed event. Billy was staring back and forth between us. I could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"Aha," he exclaimed when I placed his plate before him. The old man grinned the whole meal. When he was finished he leaned back and patted his belly letting out a belch. He slapped his hand on to Jacob's back.

"So son are you coming home tonight or…" he wagged his eyebrows in my direction.

"I'll be home," Jacob said his eyes meeting mine, "I want to show my woman my domain."

The muscle in my belly clenched in antispation.

Billy snorted and wheeled to the door, "Probably should clean that 'domain' first."

A/N: Okay guys hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R.

I'm beginning to think that Jake has woken a whole new being inside of me. She was more dominant. She was freer with her body. Whatever he did to me that day in the woods was irreversible. I was someone now living as two people. My mind consistently bombarded with her thoughts. She wanted more than me. She understood things better than me. But most of all she wanted Jake with a passion. She wasn't filled with anger. She didn't want to rip the heads off of Sam and Emily. Matter of fact the only thing she was really concerned about was when she would see Jake again.

So it really shouldn't be any surprise to me the fact that I was currently standing in front of the Black's house door. It's been exactly ten hours since I last seen Jake and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him around me… in me. I needed him period. I could smell his scent. It filled the area. Just the scent of him made me feel hot and bothered.

My sex hot and swollen. My jeans were becoming more and more unbearable. The door opened before I could bring myself to knock. Jacob stood before me wearing nothing but a pair of open cut off shorts. His dick peeping over the top. His eyes dark with lust. Yes this was what I wanted. He took in a deep breath running his eyes down my willing body.

"You smell so delicious," he growled yanking me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist on their accord. Causing both of us to hiss in pleasure.

"I want you something fierce," I said before descending my mouth on his.

He carried me into his room slamming the door with his foot. He ripped my shirt off in one motion before dropping me onto the bed. The heat in his eyes scorched my flesh. Yes this is what I wanted. This is what I needed. He dropped to his knees and tugged my jeans off.

"So wet," he moaned.

He ran his tongue up my crack. I shuddered. His tongue took me to new heights. Already my legs were shaking. Already I was close to the edge. The problem was the fucker knew it already. He tongue already slowing. He is breathing harder. I could sense the lust running through him. His arousal scent penetrated the air like mine. Potent. My mate. Wait….

My Mate?

"Yes," he growled against my flesh.

His breathe against my hot skin. I shook with need. I shook with passion. Yes I was his mate. It made sense in away. He was all I ever wanted. Not an imprint…. But a pair.

"The Alpha pair," he whispered catching my eye. He had my attention. He had my lust. Such primal feelings. I wanted him with a damn passion. I wanted him with ever vessel and cell in my body.

He belonged to me.

"And you are mine."

I wanted to question him. Wanted to know how he knew what was in my head. Wanted to know if I could hear his thoughts. His hands running up and down my body. I wanted him in me. I wanted him around me. I couldn't even begin to understand the complex of emotions going through me.

"Stop thinking," He mumble against my neck.

Yes. Stop thinking. Just feel. And did I feel him. Every single piece of me felt him. I wanted to taste him. I wanted my taste to stay on his tongue. He would never had lust for another girl like me. I would make sure of it. I would fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to see straight. Already I felt his dick growing. Yes the second he thought of me he would be hard. The second he remembered my taste he would be dying for me.

I was gushing. I've never been this wet before in my life. Jacob was new to me. Everything about him changed how I view things. Everything he did to me amazed me.

"What's her name?"

He paused from his assault on my body, "What?"

"The woman who thought you these skills."

He chuckled. His eyes locked on mine. He licked my sex again. His tongue rolling around my clit.

"Leah."

I wanted to argue with him. I wanted him to tell me the truth. But nothing he said or did made sense to me. All I know is that when I'm in his arms I feel more complete then I've ever felt in my life. I understand things that once puzzled me. I know in my heart of hearts that I was falling for Jake. And it wasn't just lust.

He laid his body over mine. His hard throbbing sex pressed against mine. I arched my back. Waiting. Burning. For him to fill me. He rubbed his dick along my dripping slit. I pushed against him. My whole body was shaking. He chuckled deep his throat rubbing against me again. I rotated my hips against him. He growled and plunged deep into me. We both hissed at the connection. And right now it felt perfect. It was like his body was made to be for me. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. He pounded into me as I lifted my hip to meet each of his thrusts.

We are like fire together. I'm half amazed the house hasn't burned down. I could hear myself crying out with each stroke. I could feel every cell in my body shimmering with tension. My legs were trembling barely able to stay spread open. He grabbed my ankles yanking my legs apart exposing me to him. I didn't know how much more I could take. I didn't know where I started and he ended.

"Leah," he gasped my name his strokes becoming more erratic.

I loved the sound it made when he pushed deep into me. The sensation in my body was rushing getting higher and higher. The waterfall happened before I knew it. I was gushing. My body soaring through my orgasm. Yes. He came shortly after me pulling out spilling his seed on my belly. I stared down at the creamy fluid that lay against the tan flesh of my stomach. This was his gift to me. A gift I could never return to him.

Jacob was the alpha. He needed someone who could give him an offspring. I was barren. I couldn't be what he needed no matter how much passion burned between us. I was only half a woman.

"Stop thinking," He laid down beside me pulling me against his body.

I bit my lip and nodded. Wrapped up in his arms I let him spread over me. Never in my life had I felt so full. Never have I felt so complete. Sleep took over me and I let myself drift deep into its embrace.

Waking up next to Jacob was better than falling asleep next to him. He stretched his long body muscle pulling and coiling on his velvet skin. He flashed me a smile full of white teeth before claiming my lips with his.

"Beautiful," he whispered against the tender flesh of my throat.

I giggled… Yes Leah Clearwater giggled. I'm pretty sure it shocked me more than him actually. He just sat back against his head board staring at me with a satisfied smirk. His eyes filled with a burning I'm just beginning to understand. Because I felt it within me also. I felt it on my flesh and heart. With Jacob I was passion. With him I could feel it growing within me.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

I shrugged and moved closer to him, "I don't know but I'm kinda hungry."

My stomach chose that moment to let out a large growl. He laughed and kissed me.

"Just kinda huh?"

"Maybe a little more."

He swatted my butt lightly, "Get up lets go find food and then I have to go talk to Sam."

It was on my tongue to ask him why, but I already knew. He wanted to know what kind of schedule Sam had for patrols. He wanted to know how the wolves worked together. Who he should keep separate and what each wolf's strength was. I moved off the bed grabbing my jeans off the floor. I could feel his eye on me as I pulled them on. Could feel his lust as I slipped on my bra. I picked up the shreds of my shirt. I looked over to him with arch eyebrows. He shrugged throwing me a smile.

"You don't need one anyway."

I rolled my eyes and moved to dresser. I pulled out a shirt I can only assume was a pre- phrasing shirt and put it on. I turned to see him wearing only cut off short but it was the look in his eyes that paused me.

"I like the sight of in my clothes," he closed the distance between us gripping my hips pulling me against him. I don't think I will ever get tired of the feeling of Jacob Black. I kissed him. Biting his bottom lip slightly.

"If we start this we're not going anywhere and I'm really hungry," I half moaned half whispered. His belly chose that moment to speak up, "And so are you apparently."

He chuckled placing a chaste kiss on my forehead, "I just can't get enough of you."

He shifted away from me slightly readjusting himself. A sense of pride rushed through me. I like knowing the fact that he was hard for me. I liked the way I affected him. Liked the power my sex held over him. He looked over at me and bite his lip and I was soaked. Yes but the power was a two way street because he had the same pull on me.

I moved away from him toward his door. If we stayed in here even a minute longer I would be ripping his clothes off forgoing food. I planned on raiding his kitchen hoping there was more than frozen pizza to eat. Billy was in the kitchen stirring a pot on the stove.

"Bout time you two came out," he said not looking back.

My cheeks were burning by the time Jacob joined me in the kitchen. He placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck. Before going over to his dad.

"What you making old man?"

Billy snorted before turning to face us, "Don't use protection I want grandkids."

He rolled out the kitchen and went into the living room. I officially wanted to die of mortification. I moved over to the stove and picked up the spoon Billy had discarded. Spaghetti, I should have known. A Black house staple. Jacob didn't say anything about his father's comment. I wasn't sure if that was really a good thing or not. We hadn't use protection because well I can't have kids. Billy knew that why would he say something like that. But everything has been so different since Jacob's return. Even I was different. I squashed the slight flicker of hope that played at my heart. I didn't need that disappointment again.

"One day," Jacob whispered coming up behind me placing his palm on my belly, "I will see you round with my child."

A pang of regret raced through me. Because it was just a pipe dream. Even if I stopped phrase there is no guarantee that I could reproduce.

"There is time yet… nothing to worry ourselves with yet," He smiled and reached around me to taste the pasta.

A/n: Okay guys let me know what you guys think. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Hey guys thank you to all who reviewed hope you guys like this chapter please R&R

"Jacob… Leah," Emily said wide eyed holding her front door open, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Emily," Jacob replied with a nod of his head, "Is Sam home?"

"He's out back."

Jacob turned to me, "I'll go back and talk to him why don't you spend some time with Emily."

Emily was still staring at me with a deer in the head light expression. I squeezed Jake's arm letting him know I was okay with it before stepping into the house with Emily. She had a smudge of flour on her face. I watched as she nervously wiped her hands in her apron. Something I noticed she really only done around me. As if I put her on edge. She looked like a scared mouse trapped in a corner by a viper. This was the first time we've truly been alone since I've phased. I could smell her fear. Once I've might have gotten a kick out of that.

It was different being around Emily since I've been with Jacob. Before I was just angry, hurt, and confused. But it was like something clicked in me. Sam and Emily they completed each other in a way I am only beginning to understand with Jacob. It was like I had to be hurt… as stupid as that sounds… to be with Jacob. I was broken by Sam and Emily and he was broken by Bella and somehow the pieces of our broken hearts fit perfectly together.

Was it even possible to fall completely irrevocably in love with someone so quickly?

"Yes it is," Emily answered a knowing smile on her face. And for once since she received then her scars didn't mare her face they seemed to highlight her wisdom. I hadn't even realized I had spoken out loud until she answered.

"Leah…" She started. I knew what she was doing usually when she tried I would just walk away from her only to receive a lecture from Sam later about how it's not her fault. I always knew it wasn't her fault. Well not the very beginning but after I phased I understood what happen. I was never mad at their imprint. I think I was more upset at how quickly they had both casted me aside. I was the extra piece in their lives that didn't realized it had gotten cut off until it was too late.

She chewed the bottom of her lip nervously and part of me wanted to walk away to just save her from what she was trying to say to me. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before looking away and shaking her head. Yeah I know the feeling. The ding of the oven bell saved us from what was leading up to be a truly awkward conversation I don't think either one of us was ready for.

"It's okay Emily," I whispered.

She pressed her lips together and looked away. I could sense the regret in her actions. One day she might get whatever it is off her chest, and maybe one day I'll be more willing to hear it. She threw me a soft smile and headed toward the kitchen. It was strange seeing their place empty. I don't even know how I missed the fact that the place was so quiet. I guess once I looked passed the tension in the air it was hard to miss. I half expected to find some of the younger wolves lounging on the couch joking and laughing.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen

"No one has come over since Jacob took over as the alpha," She whispered with a shadow of a smile.

I paused at the thought. It wasn't like I had made a habit of coming here before Jacob took over but still it was strange that the pack would just abandon their place.

"From what I understand they've taken over your place since Billy doesn't really cook," Emily said with a chuckle.

They have? Why haven't I noticed? Oh that's right because I've been holed up with Jacob have wild crazy animalist sex. Not that I was complaining it was completely worth it. No wonder my mother looked so frazzled last time I saw her. I made a mental note to stop there when Jacob and I left here. It was time for the pack to see their alpha. Time for me to step and help my mother. After all I was pack mother now. The term seemed so foreign to me. So strange to even contemplate it since I've always assumed it would be Emily's job for as long as the pack phasing.

"So tell me?" Emily said icing a cupcake, "How are things with Jacob?"

"It's absolutely mind boggling," I said grabbing a cupcake to help her ice it. "There are some times when I don't know where he begins and I end… I've never felt anything like this before in my life."

"I know the feeling," Emily said handing me another cupcake to ice.

"What feeling?" Sam asked coming in through the back door. He walked over and placed a kiss on Emily's cheek before nodding at me.

"Don't worry about it," Emily said with a smile, "Did you guys get things worked out?"

For second the old feeling of remorse began to rise in me as I watched them together, but then a warm arm wrapped around my torso and the feelings were crushed. I had my Jacob. He kissed the side of my neck letting his lips linger for just a second to long. And a sigh of relief escaped from my lips.

"What have you ladies been up to?" He asked plunking the cupcake out of my hand.

"Oh you know," Emily said with a smile.

I leaned back against Jacob letting his heat mingle with mine. He casually placed a hand on my waist as he reached for another cupcake.

"Sam had some interesting ideas on who should be beta," Jacob said taking a huge back of the cupcake.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sam who was currently in the middle of stuffing a cupcake in his face. "What idea was that?"

He struggled to swallow the bite in his mouth coughing slightly in, "He should make you beta."

Jacob didn't word he just picked up another cupcake. I never imagined Sam would suggest something like this. Never even imagined it. I knew I could do it. And in a way it made sense. Jacob was my mate. My alpha. My other half. Why wouldn't I complete him in the same way he completed me? Together it made sense now. Why hadn't I seen it before? I knew why stupid now that it seemed my anger at Sam and Emily and Bella. But without them I wouldn't be here. I glanced back at Jacob. We wouldn't be here.

"The alpha pair," Jacob said kissing me sweetly.

Sweet and tender were still new to me about us. Part of me wanted to drag him out of Sam and Emily's place and rush back to his room. Rip his clothes off and have my way with him. Let myself fall head first into his ocean of passion. He stiffen beside me his eyes slanted and a glare trained to Sam, who was staring at me with interest. An interest that seemed so unsettling in his eyes. I recognized the look from the man he was before. Sam was staring at me with sexual awareness. Once I would have done anything to see that look in his eyes again. But now… now it seemed so wrong.

"Why don't you pack some of those cupcakes for Jake and Leah to take babe," Sam said to Emily. He nodded at both me and Jacob before turning and leaving the room.

Unsettling.

"Don't worry about it Em," I said with a smile trying not to break delicate peace we created moments ago.

"Nonsense it will save me the trip anyway," She already had a container in her hand, "They're for your mom anyway."

Jacob grabbed the container as soon as she placed the lid on it, "See you Em," he called already out the door.

Nodding my good byes I followed him out wordlessly. We've made progress but we hadn't reached the level we were before Sam phased. And part of me knew we would never be. But that's okay I had Jacob now. I had him and for some reason he made more sense than breathing to me.

"What was that about?" I asked wrapping my arm around his bicep when I caught up to him. I had to touch him. I felt like was going crazy by not touching him.

He snorted, "It was probably the first time Sam has smelt you arousal since he phased… its good thing he left I was tempted to rip his head off."

Ah. I wanted to be embarrassed. But I couldn't even muster it. I was amused. So Sam finally got a reminder of what he left behind and I hadn't even intended it. How ironic. I barely suppressed a chuckle when Jacob pressed his lips to my forehead. I noticed that about him. The little subtle things he did. The reason I felt the need to always touch him was because he was always touching me.

"What do you think about being beta?" He asked pulling me closer to him.

"Isn't that more of a question for you?" I asked.

"I told you already you were mine," he answered, "We are a pair in every sense of the word. You are my mate so that makes you more than a Beta. I said it already we are the alpha pair. Sam will stay beta."

I paused. Was he still giving Sam so much power of me? Could I continue in a pack where I still had to answer to Sam?

"I can tell you're not getting it," He said cupping my face, "You are already Alpha along with me. From the moment I took you in the woods and you excepted me we were a pair. Sam is not above you in the pack. No Leah now you are the alpha same as me."

His mouth was on me then. And once again I was drowning in the passion called Jacob Black. He poured himself into his kissed. Branded me with him lips. I was on fire. My body was a blazed with lust. But something more. Something harder to understand. But there was a change happening in me. And I knew that with Jacob I was willing to ride it out.

"You two plan on making me a grand baby out here?"

"This old man is going to be the death of me," Jacob murmured pressing his face into my neck.

"What do you want dad?" He asked pulling away from me.

"Nothing I was just taking a stroll and happened upon you crazy love birds," Billy said with a smirk."

"You don't stroll anywhere," Jake said looking at his wheel chair pointedly.

Billy huffed and started to wheel past us, "I'm on my way to Quil Sr. house any chance my son would find it out of the kindness of his black heart to help me out.

Jacob stared at his father for a second, "No."

"I'll help you Billy," I said pushing Jake away from me, "Ignore the brute."

Billy snorted, "I've been doing that for seventeen years now."

I paused. Damn I forgot how young he was. Our bodies went through so much changes since phasing. I guess age is really just a number with us. I smiled to myself as I pushed Billy along. Too bad I'm a wolf already otherwise I would be a cougar.

"I was hoping to get some alone time with you Leah," Billy's gruff voice breaking my train of thoughts.

"When you first phrased we were worried about the reason but now it's as clear as day."

"What is?"

"You and Jacob," he continued ignoring my shuffle of embarrassment, "The alpha pair."

He didn't say anything else after that. Once we got to Quil Sr. he told me to go head and meet up with Jacob he would have Quil take him home. I started to head toward my house but decided against it Billy had given me much to think on and I haven't phrased in a few days. A run would do me good.


End file.
